


Heaven's On Fire

by Imhavingamassiverennergasm (kjersten)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post All Hell Breaks Loose, Protective Dean Winchester, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjersten/pseuds/Imhavingamassiverennergasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having nightmares of Dean going to hell. Post All Hell Breaks Loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had truly believed over a year ago, that his nightmares had stopped. All the guilt and hurt he had felt when Jessica had died now came rushing back to the surface. But this time however it was ten times worse. The thought of losing his brother, the pain, was almost enough to kill him again. He understood why Dean had gone the lengths he had to save him, and he would do the same no matter what the cost. He just didn’t know how he could go on living without him.

One particular dream had recurred for most of the week. It always ended with Dean being dragged away from him by black smoke while screaming for his brother, and Sam being unable to do anything because he was held back by a couple of yellow eyes. He would watch with terror in his eyes as his brother suddenly got ripped apart, limb by limb. That was usually when he woke up screaming.

 

Sam opened his eyes in horror and was met by a pair of worried emerald green eyes. It took a few seconds before he could focus and come back to the present. He reached out his hand and touched his brother’s face and smiled with tears in his eyes as he realized Dean was actually there with him. Then he took hold of Dean’s shirt and pulled his brother towards him. Dean got the hint and enveloped his little brother in his arms and just held on to him.

“Dee” was the only word Sam could manage between his sobs.

“I’m here, Sammy. I ain’t going nowhere.” Dean said and tried to comfort him the best he could.

When Sam had calmed down a little, Dean did something he used to do endless times when they were little and Sam had had nightmares, and climbed into Sam’s bed. He covered him with his body, and buried his face in Sam’s hair.

The scent and feeling of Dean surrounding him, made Sam feel safe, and he soon drifted away into a peaceful sleep to the sound of his brother’s heartbeat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's dreams turn into something other than nightmares.

Dean continued sleeping in Sam’s bed for four more days and his brother’s nightmares got less and less intense as the nights passed by.

On the fifth night it had almost become a routine for them, and Dean already lay in Sam’s bed when he came back from the bathroom as if it was the most natural thing in the world. But for them, what was normal, really?

Sam made his way to the bed and felt a hint of anticipation flutter in his belly. His nightmares may have settled some, but being this close to his brother had his thoughts heading in a different direction, and he didn’t know if he was ready to face that part of him just yet.

He lay down on his side and felt his brother move so their legs touched and then flung an arm over him and rested it on his belly. Sam suddenly got bold and took hold of Dean’s hand and entwined their fingers and smiled at his brother’s small intake of breath.

 

Dean awoke in a daze. He had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark in the room. Something had awoken him but he didn’t know what. He instinctively looked over at his brother and found Sam’s face a little too close to what was appropriate for brothers. He also realized that during the night, Sam had turned them over and Dean was now the little spoon.

Sam made a sound and Dean knew what had awoken him. He thought Sam was having another nightmare and felt his heart sink in his chest. That was, however, until Sam moved and Dean felt something hard nudge against his hip.

Without warning, the hold Sam had on his brother’s form tightened and Dean was pulled against Sam’s body. Dean should have stopped his brother when he started grinding into him, but the whole situation sent sparks down to his own groin, and he didn’t really care.

 

After a while, one of Sam’s hands brushed over Dean’s nipple through his shirt and he had to hold back a moan. He didn’t know it would affect him this much, and he realized he was so hard that he was soaking his boxers. He realized he really wanted Sam to wake up and touch him.

As if Sam had read his thoughts, his brother stopped moving, and Dean could tell he was awake and was grasping the situation.

Dean held his breath, and heard Sam mutter _fuck_ , then started to pull his hand back. But Dean would have none of that and reached for his brother’s hand.

“Dean?” Sam whispered, confusion clear in his voice.

Dean turned around in Sam’s arms, and looked into his brother’s eyes.

“What were you dreaming about?” Dean asked and moved his hand to the overheated skin on Sam’s side, and felt his stomach flutter when Sam’s breath hitched.

“Was it that blonde bartender with the big rack from the other day? Or maybe it was that waiter from earlier today who checked you out?” Dean saw his brother blush and couldn’t hold back his smirk.

“I swear, the way he was looking at you... I thought he would get down on his knees and suck you off right there in front of all those people.”

“Dean,” Sam breathed against his brother’s mouth, and Dean could tell his little brother was getting more and more embarrassed.

“Sure would’ve given the girls something to get bothered and hot over in bed late at night”

Dean was taken by surprise when Sam turned him over and straddled him, then leaned down to his ear and whispered, “It wasn’t the waiter I imagined going down on me in front of everybody,” and took Dean’s ear between his teeth.

Dean shuddered at his brother’s sudden boldness and his words, and moaned when Sam took hold of his ear.

Sam dragged his mouth over his brother’s jaw, down his neck then stopped at his pulse point and felt Dean’s heartbeat rising. Sam bit gently and heard him gasp.

He lifted his head and looked at Dean. His pupils were blown and his mouth was parted as he mouthed his little brother’s name.

Sam licked his lips and saw Dean’s eyes follow the motion. He lowered his head until their faces were inches apart and they shared the same air.

Dean was the one to close the distance, and they both groaned when their lips met for the first time.

 

The kiss turned desperate fast. All their buried feelings rushing to the surface so fast they both got a little lightheaded. At that moment the whole world stopped, and all their worries disappeared. Dean would never leave Sam and Sam would never have to live without his brother.

It was just the two of them, like it always had been. No scary monsters or demons or hellfire in sight, just safety and love.

 

Sam doubted any music would ever sound as sweet as the noises his big brother made as Sam moved down his body. He was nearly writhing under him as he attacked his nipples. Sam moved further down and stopped when he reached the waistband of his boxers.

He looked up at his brother and waited for his cue to continue his explorations. He groaned when Dean put a hand in his hair and pulled him closer to where he wanted him the most. Dean looked so desperate and miserable, so he gave the guy a brake and took hold of his boxers and dragged them down his legs and threw them god knows where.

When he looked back up again, he was med with his big brother’s glorious, hard, dripping member. His eyes locked with Dean’s as he took him into his mouth, and they both closed their eyes when Sam’s mouth enveloped Dean.

The taste was like nothing Sam had ever tasted before. It was bitter and salty but it was Dean, so Sam didn’t complain. It really wasn’t that bad. Due to him never having done this before, he figured he was doing a pretty good job by the way Dean was reacting.

The feeling of Sam around him was so amazing that Dean knew he wouldn’t last long. He put his hand back in Sam’s hair which made Sam moan around him, sending vibrations through his body.

 

He jumped when Sam took hold of his other hand and brought it to his head. His brother looked up at him with pleading eyes and Dean realized he wanted him to fuck his mouth.

He tightened his hands and started moving his hips. The feeling of Sam moaning around him was what sent him over the edge.

Sam wasn’t prepared for when his brother started spurting into his mouth, but he tried his best to swallow most of it.

 

When Dean was spent, he dragged Sam up for a kiss and groaned when he tasted himself in his baby brother’s mouth.

He was about to return the favor, but when he reached into Sam’s boxers, he felt stickiness. He looked up at his brother and saw a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Did you come just by sucking me?” Dean asked, and Sam just nodded. Dean grinned and pulled his brother in for another kiss.

 

They lay in bed, limbs tangled into each other, as sleep washed over them before reality could catch up.


End file.
